Steed Knights of the Chess Table
The Steed Knights of the Chess Table is a newly formed branch of the Equestrian Defense Force founded by Princess Luna. The knights were trained to become expert strategists and combat specialists. History After the defeat of Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna requested to her sister, Princess Celestia, if she would devise a a new branch to the E.D.F. as insurance if something like Nightmare Moon happens again and the Elements of Harmony fail. Celestia accepted her sister's request, and they going from town to town, choosing the best candidates for their new division, the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. The Princesses gathered the other branches of the E.D.F. (the Royal Guards, the Wonderbolts, the Equestrian Army...etc) and have devise a variety of tasks in order for the selected ponies to become an independent militia. The ponies have been put through months of intense training and missions, but the results were worth it. The advance training has improved their senses and skills. During the knights' development, they've uncovered the criminal organization, Enmity, and was made their mortal enemies. In the months after the Great Changeling Invasion of Canterlot, the Steed Knights were ready. Over three dozens Steed Knights have graduated, his took on the responsibilities the Princesses have given to them. Background The Steed Knights of the Chess Table was designed to neutralize any threat that comes to Equestria, and restore the balance. The knight are given a vast knowledge of weaponry, strategy, tactics, and hoof-to-hoof combat. The knight are extremely brave, they can figure out the information and weaknesses of any threat that no other pony was able to learn, like dragons. The knight were trained to be cunning and quickly adaptable. They can handle any situation, especially against magic. They are trained to stand there ground against an opponent that uses magic. When caught in a magic grip, the knights can just some dirt they got from the ground in the user's eyes. The Steed Knights learn any magic spell thrown at them and evade it. While the Steed Knights were being created, they stumble upon a flock of Bushwoolies: small, agreeable, and loyal creatures. After the discovery, the Princesses gave the knights baby dragon, that were hatched and breed in Canterlot, like Spike. So both the Bushwoolies and Dragons were kept as squires and companions. When knighted, each of the ponies are dubbed as either "Sir" or "Lady", and given a black and white suit of armor. After graduation, some of the knights decided to take on apprentices so they can pass their knowledge to a new generation of knights, like Sir Sheath to Little Valor. My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might The Steed Knights was once a division of the EUP Guard, who broke themselves off and become a splinter group. Now they are a secret order of ponies who dedicated themselves to become independent equalizers. After Equestria was discovered, the order was founded by Sir Checkmate. The Steed Knights are practitioners on the workings of all things and the concept of good and evil. They push the boundaries of a pony's abilities in pursuit to shape Equestria and make good. Known Members Council of the Chess Table Known Steed Knights *Sir Sheath *Sir Bishop *Sir Grapevine *Lady Screwdriver *Sir Jackhammer *Lady Soggy Rag *Sir Metal Mouth *Sir Wash Out *Sir Racing Stripe *Lady Rinse Cycle *Sir Crash *Sir Burn *Lady Speed Bump *Sir High Score *Sir Joy Controller *Sir Check List *Sir Whip Cracker *Lady Data *Sir En Garde *Lady Paradise *Lady Galaxy *Sir 4-Speed *Lady Morning Glory *Lady Mimic *Sir Cheval *Lady Heart Throb *Lady Forget-Me-Not *Sir Knockoff Known Trainees *Little Valor (to Sheath) *Hot Head and Cold Shoulder *Ember (to Paradise) Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds The Knights of the Chess Table is a nongovernmental agency that Sheath became a part of at a young age, under Vision Slide tutelage. It was founded by General "Sir" Checkmate. Other versions "The Steed Knight of the Chess Table" is a given to Sir Sheath for successfully passing every given test beyond any Royal Guard in history. ---- The Steed Knight of the Crest Table is an advanced skill pony warrior, a field soldier, whose title was given from master to student. The position of "Steed Knight" was discovered by a stallion named Checkmate, the most special Captain of the Royal Guard of his time. After hie retirement, he came up with his own unique methods and skills, and make a name for himself: "'''Sir' Checkmate". He had written a tone, cataloging his knowledge and adventures. He decided to take on an apprentice, and taught her everything she knows. When Checkmate knighted her and given the name ''"Lady...", it was her turn to write her own methods and skills in the book. And it always been like that from generations to come. Years ago, Sheath's father, Vorpal Smithy was Sir Vision Slide's old friend and personal black smith. He was an inspiration to Young Sheath on becoming a knight. He was took under Sir Vision Slide's wing as his new apprentice. For many years, Sheath was the most brilliant pony who ever advanced through Vision's training. He would then after surpassed his teaching and be knighted personally by his teacher as "Sir Sheath", the next Steed Knight of the Chess Table. The Steed Knights have a reputation for creating their own Rogues Gallery, especially arch-rivals. Each generation was known for having a nemesis to challenge their own witts and skills in combat. For Sheath, it was Riff Wrath, and for Little Valor, it was Coal Soul. ---- When Sir Checkmate discovered his title and methods, he trained other ponies to think his way, and started a small order. They divided Equestria into 16 sectors, each knight taking a sector. For centuries of peace, they have existed for generations, all the way to the time of Sheath. After the incident with Malice, Sir Sheath was praised by the princesses and he send a message to the other knights. Now the knights come out of hiding and offer their services to the great leaders of their sectors. ---- The Knights of the Chess Table are an order of knights, each of a different species. Over a millennium, their were only five Chess Knights. But over a century ago, there are now twelve. Pony, griffon, minotaur, donkey, zebra, changeling, dragon, buffalo, hippogriff, deer, diamond dog, and goblin pony. ---- Sheath was introduced to Vision Slide by Prince Comet to be trained in combat. After years of successful training, Sir Sheath decided to go off on his own to become a wondering warrior. His nickname throughout Equestria was "The Steed Knight of the Chess Table". ---- In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, the Chess Knights are Crystal Empire High School's football team. Since Sheath can actually beat everyone in the chess club, he was given the nickname "Sir Sheath the Knight of the Chess Table". Half of the original knights are in Sheath's football team, and the other half are members of his fighting gym. ---- The Knights of the Chess Table is a special division of the military that Sheath became a part of at a young age. Category:Organizations Category:Royal Guard Category:Equestrian Army Category:Earth Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus